


吉原夜话11

by yourhardheart



Category: Bungo Stray Dogs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhardheart/pseuds/yourhardheart
Summary: 是连载的车车备份本章是全垒车





	吉原夜话11

吉原夜话 第壹拾壹夜

三日月清河雀，四孔桥星夜潮。

壹

忧郁地垂在枝头，薄烟般清浅迷幻的紫色花穗。京都的和风带过的时候，纷飞花瓣卷成云团，空气里清甜的香味不容拒绝地进入嗅觉，抢夺全部感官，把你拉进属于它的梦中。

柔弱、美丽却又狡猾的花啊。

今夜多云，十五夜的清朗圆月被云遮盖。昏暗的房间内，油纸灯笼里的烛火妖异地摇曳着。

身上华贵沉重的外裙已经丢在了地上，和男人的暗色羽织混成一团。烟紫色的轻薄和服凌乱地挂在身上，短发垂在肩头，美丽的花魁此刻正坐在倚墙而坐的男人腿上，涂着鲜艳指尖的手捧着男人的脸，另一手与男人按在地上的手十指相扣着，殷红的唇与那张嘴唇热烈地交叠。

唇舌纠缠间发出暧昧的水声。太宰轻轻吮吸着中也的嘴唇，巧妙地用舌尖舔过中也口腔内敏感的上壁，又继续深入抢夺为数不多的空气，像是要把他整个人吃掉一般。

没有接吻的经验吗，太宰微微睁开眼睛。眼前的中也被压在墙上被动地接吻，脸上全是潮红和细细的汗水，有些失神地张着嘴接受这个激烈的吻。呼吸越来越急促，手紧紧地抓着自己的和服下摆，好像在极力压抑着什么的样子。

真好啊，发情期的样子，变得非常狼狈到可爱了。太宰愉快地笑了一下，轻轻咬了一下对方单薄的唇瓣，捧着中也脸的手在那柔软的耳垂上玩弄着，听着对方发出了很黏腻的哼声。

「只是接吻而已，就发出了很不得了的声音啊，中也。」太宰松开了中也的唇，看着对方合着眼靠在墙上无力地喘息的样子，唇边还垂着接吻留下的淫靡水迹，「这么色情的表情，好像只要接吻就可以高潮的样子啊。」

这个家伙比想象之中更加棘手，中也难耐地喘息着。空气里飘散着alpha信息素的气味，清甜又温柔的紫藤花香气，在违背季节的深秋之夜有种莫名的妖娆感觉。明明是侵略性的alpha，伪装成这样柔弱无害的气味，眼下却无时无刻不折磨着他发情的身体，身体里贪婪的情欲像是嗅到了渴望的东西，比以往更加躁动了。

接吻的感觉像是要被吞下去一般，很可怕，但异常的舒服，像是身体里空洞的地方被补起来了似的，omega罪恶的天性。太宰在面前带着一幅嘲弄的恶劣表情调笑他，那副悠然自在的表情真让人不愉快啊。

「只是发情期而已啊，别给我得意了混蛋。」中也怒视着太宰，低沉着嗓音说道。

明明被情潮折磨得蒙了水雾，那双蓝眼睛看着他却有种无法驯服的倔强，太宰勾起了嘴角，「真是不错的眼神，野兽一样。让人更兴奋了。」他的手却伸进了中也的和服衣口，用指尖触碰着胸前敏感的乳粒，「不过也坚持不了多久了，马上就要像野兽一样求欢了吧。」

「啊……嗯……你这混蛋……」冰凉的指尖抚摸在滚烫的身体上，本就敏感的乳尖被轻轻地揉捻着，开始变得坚硬而艳红。酥麻的快感从一点往全身蔓延，下身的潮湿又往外涌了。

「葡萄酒的味道……好像变浓了呢。很舒服吗，被玩弄这里。」太宰低声笑道，粗暴地一捏那突起的乳尖，疼痛，但是特殊的快感却像一股潮水往头上冲去。「这样的话……」他低下了头，突然用嘴含住了中也的乳粒，开始用舌头在周围柔柔地打转，挑逗着突起的颗粒。

「不要……那样玩的话……」身体猛烈地震动了一下，欲望开始在全身激烈地流动。下体已经高高地翘起，顶端渗出的清液在和服上洇湿一片，底下的洞穴里的蜜液已经无法控制地淌了出来。

空虚，好痛苦，好想要被填满的感觉。情欲在身体内叫嚣，可是理智又在压抑着他。不可以，不能这样丢下一切的尊严和体面，不能这样毫无顾忌地、下贱地求欢。

「可是根本没有办法满足吧。」太宰抬起头，看着眼角挂着泪花的中也那倔强的表情，琥珀色的眼睛里深得可怕。他一只手继续玩弄着那已经红肿的乳头，手开始往下伸去，随意抚弄了一把翘起的性器，修长的手指直接往下体那渗着黏腻汁液的肉穴而去，「这里很寂寞的样子。」

黏腻的蜜液已经渗了出来，将身下的和服和榻榻米都打湿了一块。修长的手指毫不犹豫地插进了柔软滚烫的穴口，发出噗呲的水声。好舒服，那种空虚的痒感一瞬间被消除，浑身触电一般的酥麻。中也忍不住又出发了舒适的哼声，紧紧咬着下唇。

「已经这么湿了啊，中也。很难受吧？」太宰的手指开始来回不断地抽插，故意捣出暧昧的水声，俯身贴着中也的耳朵，用那种勾人的甜腻声音说着，「怎么办呢？抑制剂被不小心烧掉了哦。」

「你本来就是想这样的吧，混蛋。」狠狠地咬着嘴唇，已经渗血的疼痛，情欲却只是愈演愈烈罢了。不可能克服的发情期，他必须背负的巨大耻辱。

没有人能够一起背负的淫靡秘密。

「谁知道呢？」太宰的手指在潮湿的肉穴内抽插着，寻找着突起的敏感处轻轻按压，看到中也因为快感而往后仰的脖颈，上面垂下的细汗和隐约绷起的筋，有种野兽般性感的意味。太宰恶劣地刺激着中也，「毕竟明明是需要淫荡求欢的omega，却又不敢让别人知道的，是身为星潮屋的冷酷管事的你啊。」

不敢让人知道？要谈起不能让人知道，身为花魁却是个alpha的他也是一样的吧。

中也的手突然伸向了太宰的下体。性器已经勃起，隐藏在宽大衣摆下滚烫的一团。

什么alpha，不过也是和omega一样，被情欲摆布的动物罢了。

「装得悠然自得的样子，不是早就勃起了吗，你这个混蛋。」

中也垂下眼冷笑了一声，橘色的前额发遮住了他的表情。太宰微微蹙起了眉，正准备说些什么的时候，却突然被中也的手搭在了肩上，紧接着一股极大的力道一瞬间将他扳了过来。

大意了。没有想到发情期的omega也有这样的能力。

身体被身上的人紧紧压着，脑袋狠狠地撞在了后面的墙上，一道锐利的银光架在了他脆弱的喉管上，稍一动作就能感受到那冰冷的刀刃。

「真精彩啊，发情期都能有这种身手。」太宰看起来毫不在意架在脖子上的短刀，「应该说不愧是星潮屋那个将所有忤逆之人斩杀的残酷管事吗？」

「再废话就杀了你。」晦暗眼神里有冰冷的杀气，情欲却完全没有褪去。地位完全更改，中也坐在太宰身上，突然猛地一把将刀朝他脸侧捅去。

一瞬间的银光和冷风，太宰的眼睛都没有眨一下。没有疼痛，刀刃狠狠地刺进了木质墙壁里，深得只露出刀把的深度。

「不杀了我吗？」太宰轻笑了一下。

「搞清楚状况，混蛋。」身上散发着omega发情期甜美的信息素，眼神却傲慢得像只狼一样，中也跨坐在太宰身上，将他单薄的和服扯开。

「是指什么？」太宰依旧毫不慌张地笑道，看着中也动作有些笨拙地将他的腰带扯开，滚烫的手略显粗暴地握住alpha的性器。中也的话，果然不会让人感到无聊啊。

脸上带着漂亮的潮红，嘴唇红艳而泛着水光，五官里的戾气都带了艳色。可是那双蓝眼睛即使在充满欲望，此刻也那么明亮，带着无法浇灭的傲慢。中也坐在他的身上，强硬地掐着太宰的下巴，语气嚣张至极，

「你这家伙可是我买下来的游女。今天晚上就老老实实让客人舒服吧，花魁。」

唇边勾起了兴致盎然的笑，太宰看着面前的中也，轻笑着用微沙的低沉声音答道，

「悉听尊便，中也大人。」

贰

粗大而火热的性器由下而上地嵌入身体，像是被从半空中撕开般的可怕感觉。

中也扶着太宰身下那根已经坚硬滚烫的东西往下坐。比想象中难多了，这种事情。尽管看过一些有关的话本，但是明明这种时候居然还是进不去吗。还是说因为这家伙的东西太大了……

中也扶着太宰的胸膛姑且保持着现在这种姿势，不上不下的感觉只让身体里的欲望更痛苦了。他恨恨地瞪了面前的男人一眼，对方倒是靠着墙一幅悠然自得的样子。

「怎么了？刚刚不是很有自信的样子吗？说是买下奴家，中也大人莫非连做爱都不会吗？」太宰伸出手去玩弄着中也前面翘起的性器，不轻不重地撸动着。脆弱的器官被抚慰，腰部立刻软了下来，腿软下来的时候体内的性器又嵌进去了几分。

「啊……别给我装得很有余裕的样子啊混蛋。」中也咬紧了牙，勉强撑在太宰身上。初次接纳外物的身体，被这么粗大的东西插进去，实在太勉强了。酸楚带着痒麻感觉从下穴扩散着，奶代理的神经都开始发麻了。很疼，酸胀得难受，可是深处想被插到，想要更多。

「说得也是呢，毕竟中也真的很紧，这样我也很辛苦。」太宰叹了口气，突然扶住了中也的腰，重重地往下拉，「都到这种状况了，还是速战速决吧。」

「嗯啊！啊……不行……」中也发出了尖锐的叫声，身体直接脱力地趴在了太宰身上。粗长的性器突然从下贯穿了，像是捅到内脏一样的深度。敏感脆弱的内穴紧紧缠着太宰的东西，圆润巨大的顶端，柱体上的青筋，身体内的每一寸神经都在摸索着他的存在，淫秽的形状像是直接印在了脑袋里。

「嗯……真的太紧了啊，中也……」太宰的声音也难得显出些隐忍的痛苦，「放松些，这样没法动。」手灵巧地抚慰着中也身前的性器，用指尖划过敏感的冠状沟，又在小孔处打转。

「是你太大了吧，变态色情混蛋。」中也趴在太宰身上喘息着。刚刚一口气进入深处的痛楚酸胀成功地让焦灼的情欲熄灭了一些，但是被太宰抚慰着的身体隐约又开始泛起酥痒的感觉了。

「说我色情也太不公平了。」太宰轻笑着，突然挺腰往上一顶，硕大的顶端狠狠地往娇嫩的生殖腔操弄了一下，酥麻的快感像电流一样窜过全身，中也的喘息声也变得艳丽起来，「看吧，果然还是中也比较淫荡呢。明明刚才还是处，立刻就可以这么舒服的样子。」

「闭嘴，好好给客人服务是你的工作吧。」被操弄得出了眼泪的样子，却依然恶狠狠地看着太宰，嘴上不甘心地说着。

「那么现在，就让中也舒服起来了哦。」太宰露出以为不明的笑容，腰部开始猛力快速地往上抬起。

中也睁大了眼睛，随后感觉身体里那像烧热的铁棍一样的粗长性器猛烈地活动起来，一下下地从身体下面贯穿，碾过身体里最敏感的突起和深处。身体随着动作起起落落，交合处的蜜液汁水四溅，发出淫靡的巨大水声。房间里肉体撞击的声音成为最浪荡的乐曲。

「哈……不行……太深了啊笨蛋！」眼角情欲逼出的泪水垂了下来，身体不断地被顶撞着往上耸，只能搂着太宰的脖子保持平衡，嘴唇贴在他的肩膀上，用牙齿咬着肩膀上柔韧的肌肉。

柔软的唇瓣吮在皮肤上，尖锐的虎牙嵌进皮肤的感觉，刺痛却有着意外的酥麻感。太宰加重着力度往里操弄着，感觉里面的生殖腔贪婪地吮吸着前端敏感的头部。

「但是很爽吧，这幅……淫荡的表情。」太宰掐着中也的腰，贴在他耳边说着，身下却愈加用力地往上顶弄着，让中也发出更加放纵的喘声。

里面滚烫而潮湿的穴肉一层层地缠上来，像是无数张小嘴似的吮吸，紧致地缠着兴奋的性器。第一次的话，应该会很快就要去了吧。太宰抽出了插入的性器，拉着中也的手把他按在墙边。

「干什么啊混蛋？」突然起来的空虚感，体内失去慰藉之物的酥痒，中也不满地转过头看向后面的太宰，接着又被猛地一下顶弄操得说不出话来。

从后面又一次插入了那个留着汁水的洞穴，太宰站在后面，狠狠掐在中也的腰上。不曾暴露给任何人的雪白肌肤，作为男人来说过于纤细的腰肢上泛着自己掐出的红印。最好的景色了。

「我从第一次看见中也的时候，就想这样从后面进入你了哦。」太宰握着中也的腰，狠狠地顶弄着。臀部紧致挺翘的肌肉，下面若隐若现的鲜红穴口吞吐着alpha暴起青筋的粗大性器，随着肉体撞击的啪啪声泛起淫靡的粉色，「中也的腰像是会被操到断掉一样，好色情啊。」

「啊……哈……从第一次见面……就想这种事情的混蛋，才是真正的色情吧！」被身后猛烈快速的操弄不断向前顶着，中也的声音已经开始断断续续了，说话都带了哭腔。

「这不都是你的错吗。」太宰俯下身，趴在中也脖颈边，舔弄着微微凸起的腺体。手指插进了中也的嘴里，玩弄着他的舌头，直到淫靡的唾液从嘴角滑下，「大声一点，这种淫荡的声音，真让人受不了。」

身后的动作不断加快，像是打桩一样又重又狠地顶弄，每一下都往脆弱的生殖腔里顶去。发情期的欲望被最大限度地满足着，身体里属于太宰的东西好像已经成了另一部分，开始自己活动着。快感一波波地冲刷着大脑，直到一片空白。

「快要去了吗，里面咬得好厉害啊。」太宰轻笑着，加快了操弄的速度。

「哈……不行了，要到了……」中也难耐地喘息着，脸上已经被泪水弄得一片狼藉。

「可以哦，快去吧，中也。」太宰将中也一把拉过，两个人双双跌坐在地上。他正面抱着中也的身体，嘴唇温柔地吻了上去，开始丝丝缕缕地缠绵，将中也痛苦与愉悦夹杂的呻吟声堵在两个人之间。

身下粗暴地交合频率越来越快，唇边的吻却是温柔又易碎的。太狡猾了。脑海中其他事情一片空白的时候，这样想着。明明那么恶劣又狡猾的人，总是玩弄别人的糟糕男人，在这种时候却又有这么珍惜的动作，温柔得像是爱人一般。

可即使知道是虚假的，被情欲支配的脆弱时候，却仍会为了得到这样的温柔，欣喜、抑或是幸福到有要落泪的错觉。真是笨蛋啊。

身体开始猛烈地痉挛起来，内部贪婪地开始收缩着，中也这样到达了顶峰。而太宰却在这时咬着牙，将性器拔了出来，身上还靠着正处于高潮余韵中的中也。

最后果然是这样的吗。中也浑身脱力地靠在男人的肩上，没有力气，也不想甩开的感觉。

浑身被汗水浸湿，靠在太宰身上喘息了良久，中也的身体终于恢复了平静。室内弥漫着淫靡的情事味道，还有两个人信息素混在一起的微妙甜香。中也靠在太宰身上，平静地开口，嗓音却带着事后的沙哑，

「为什么没有标记我？」

「你想要吗？」太宰保持着刚刚搂着中也身体的动作，语气却出乎意料地平静到淡漠。

「当然不想吧，混蛋。可是你是那种会在意我感受的善良男人吗？」中也啧了下舌。

太宰沉默了片刻，轻笑了一声。

「说的也是，确实不是呢。」

平静地用刀刃划开精美的绸缎一般，发出残忍的纤维拉扯声，美丽的花纹被横空撕成两半。温柔的错觉，都是掩盖在欲望下的一时情迷吧。

中也轻轻将太宰推开，自己踉跄着靠坐在墙边。被情欲解脱的身体有种充实却飘忽的微妙感觉，精神却像被挖了个大洞一般更加空虚。

「你那里……没关系吗？」中也瞥了一眼太宰，对方正望着案上摇晃的灯火，面容忽明忽暗，看不出情绪，却有着莫名寂寞的感觉，「刚刚就那样拔出去的话。」

「要帮我吗，真是好孩子啊中也。」太宰转过头看向中也，笑道。

「谁要帮你啊混蛋，自己撸出来吧。」果然还是个混蛋吧，这种冷酷的人，怎么可能会寂寞。

「真过分啊中也。」太宰耸了下肩，低着头笑道，「不过没有关系的。欲望这种东西，很快就会自己离开的。我已经习惯了。」

「长期欲求不满的其实是你吧。」中也哼了一声，拉过软垫躺在地上，「累了，今天我就在这里睡了。」

太宰看向躺在地上的中也，沉默了一阵，轻快地笑道，

「以后一定会让中也求着让我标记你的。」

「再说这种没头脑的胡话，现在就杀了你。」中也侧躺着，面对墙闷闷地说道。

「那可不行哦，中也。」太宰将油纸灯笼拉开，轻轻吹灭。一片黑暗的房间里，他走到中也背后，手指轻轻地撩起一缕柔软的橘色发丝，缠在手指上玩弄着，眼神沉沉的不知道在想什么。

「因为我和中也，是共享淫秽秘密的共犯者啊。」轻飘的声音，仿佛风都会吹散的感觉。

共犯者……吗？蓝色的眼睛无声地望着黑暗。

比起情人或者朋友，或许是个更好的存在吧。

如果能够共享某一份罪孽，感觉也不坏。


End file.
